Trapped
by MegaMinaChan
Summary: A PS2 blew up causing three friends to get trapped in Spira. What havoc will insue? Reuploaded due to fact FF.Net deleted my account.
1. Hold them chocobos!

Minako: Hi!!!! I'm Sphere Hunter Lesca! And this is my forced bishonen assistant of the fic: AURON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Auron: ....Someone please send me now.......  
  
Minako: So me and a two of my friends, one known as Tinalesca(Read her fics durn yooooou!!!), had brainstormed a plot with our AUTHORESS POWA!!!!!!!!!(Note: Get used to my hyperactivity.)  
  
Auron: So what is my purpose?  
  
Minako: To be my huggable fwend!  
  
Auron: I hate my anti-life...  
  
Minako: ignores Disclaimer time! I don't own FFX, the dress spheres, the chicken, the chocobo, the balloon, or the squatter monkey, or the Hypello I'm forcing Dona to marry. On with the fic!  
  
Lesca's Words of Wisdom: The meaning the life is to marry a Hypello and monkeys!  
  
Fear my smiley border of DOOM!  
  
"Use the Item Shooter, THE ITEM SHOOTER!!!"

"This is my game, I can do what I want!"

"Is it my turn yet?"

"NO!"  
It all started on a normal day, 3 girls were huddled in front of the TV. Two of them were staring intently at the screen while the third was fiddling with a PS2 controller, playing FFX-2. One had brown eyes and long brown hair with a happy grin on her face and was wearing a jean jacket over a white shirt and some jeans. That was Stephanie, the Rikku-ish person of the group. The one who has been yelling at the person is.....hard to describe, but Lesca will try. She ish FILIPINA, as is the one with the controller. She's wearing a plain blouse and jeans. That is Tina. She has an equal fandom of FFX like the one playing the game, which brings us to Alyssa. Alyssa is a small Asian girl with brown eyes and fair skin. Today she's wearing a black skirt with a black shirt with a black hooded jacket. She likes black, obviously.  
Anyway, Stephanie is whining if it was her turn, Tina is telling Alyssa to change into certain dress spheres, and Alyssa keeps on saying

"Hold your chocobos, if not shoopufs!"

Time for the trio to fight over the controller!

"Mine!", shouts Alyssa.

"Mine more!", shouts Tina.

"Mine more more!", shouts Stephanie.

"MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!!!!!!!!!!", they all scream.  
They all jerk it back at the same time so hard that they all loose grip and then the controller collides with the PS2, causing a huge bright light to engulf the three. Little do they know what adventures await them.  
  
Alyssa's POV  
  
I slowly came to and found out I was no longer in my room. I remember a flash of light swallowing me up, and now I'm here. I also realize I'm not wearing black anymore. I look down.

"HOLY SHOOPUF!!! I'm dressed like Yuna from FFX-2!"  
I slowly recover from my shock and take a look from my surrondings. A beach, a blitzball, and people going "Ya?" and "Eh?". I'm in Besaid Island, which is in the middle of Spira and way away from my Earth. Oh. My. God. I hear growling from behind me. Is it what I think it is...? I turn around and see a fiend. A coyote, to be exact. I tighten my grip on the guns I realized I had in my hands.

"Alyssa," I say to myself. "What have you gotten yourself into?"  
  
End Chapter One  
  
Lesca: Yes, my writing's a little rusty, so bear with me, kay? Review Click one the little blue button thingy! No flames please!


	2. Run for Besaid!

Lesca: Hihihi!!! Lesca here! AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!!!!!!!  
  
Auron: Giving chapters on a one day basis......?  
  
Lesca: It's FUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!  
  
Auron: Why me.......?  
  
Lesca: So an-ee-way, let me introduced two new FORCED BISHONEN ASSISTANTS OF THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They are: GIPPAL AND BARALAI!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Baralai: Um...Hi?  
  
Gippal: Where's the food?  
  
Lesca: uses authoress powers to make a table of food appear There you go my sweet little Al Bheddie!  
  
Gippal: Er...Thanks and all, but would you mind not calling me that?  
  
Lesca: No.  
  
Gippal: I wasn't expecting that...  
  
Lesca: Blah, blah, I can't hear yoooooooooooou! On with the fic!  
  
Gippal: But----  
  
Lesca: ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lesca's Words of Wisdom #2: Dang stepdad screen Oceans would cause people to become a candy bar almost as ebil as the drugstore clerk whom intends to kill everyone and steal their 337 souls for the State of the Union. That'd be the meaning of doom.  
  
OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo  
  
Alyssa's POV  
  
Okay, maybe fighting was such a good idea. And I never knew that it could be so painful. I bend over, clutching my side, narrowed down to 1 potion in my pouch. The coyote looked ready to make the finishing blow. I thought I was going to die. Get KO'd. But then something happened.  
"B...", words came to my mind and, as if my body had a mind of it's own, I raised my gun. "Burst Shot!"  
I squeeze the trigger and a strong force shot out of my gun, and into the fiend. It was so powerful I fell back. The coyote howled in pain and collapsed to the ground, defeated, and reduced to a cloud of pyreflies. I couldn't believe it. I have defeated a fiend. Me! I know I'm a good battle tatican in the games and all, but I never would of thought this could happen.  
There wasn't any point in staying at the beach, so I made my way to Besaid Village. It wasn't that hard for me, judging that it is a straight foward path. But, you know, it wasn't what you would really call "not too hard". Alot of fiends blocked my path, and I narrowly get hit when I'm trying to escape from some iron giants. By the time I stepped passed the gates of Besaid, I blacked out.  
  
"The Vegnagun. They say it's dangerous, that it could destroy all of Spira. But it's a chance I have to take. I have to save Lenne."  
Cold, damp, dark, and musty. There is machina everywhere. It's too dark to see where I am, all I can see is a figure. That shape...That voice...It seems all too familiar.  
"Who...are you...?" I call out, only to have it come out in a whisper.  
The person realizes he's not the only one here. He turns around and I try to look at his face...  
  
"You think she's dead?"  
"She's breathing, so I have doubts that she is dying."  
"So maybe she'll be okay, ya?"  
I hear these voices as I slowly fade back to reality. I slowly open my eyes and let my blurry vision clear.  
"Ugh..."  
"Wakka, she's awake."  
When my vision finally cleared, I saw two faces looking over me. One was a woman, wearing a familiar black dress and an expressionless face. Her belly was...er...slightly round. The other was a guy who had funny orange hair that could defy the law of physics. Were they who I think they---  
"You cause quite a stir, ya? You were lucky we saw you.", the guy said.  
"You must have fought alot of fiends on the way to here.", the lady added.  
"Yeah, thanks. You guys are lifesavers. I thank you, Wakka and Lulu."  
  
They looked pretty suprised when I knew and said their names. Uh-oh. Think fast, Alyssa, think fast.  
"Er...You two are famous! You both are two of the six legendary guardians of the great High Summoner Yuna who defeated Sin!"  
They seem to have relaxed when I said this. So far so good.  
"Well then, may we have your name?", Lulu asks.  
I open my mouth to speak, but then.  
"Don't say your true name....."  
I turn and see a small boy with a hood shadowing his face. Fayth? Maybe I should listen to him since he always seems to be right.  
"My name is Lesca. I come from the city of Luca.", I say. Thank all the good deities for pen names.  
"So what brings you to Besaid, Lesca?", Lulu asks once more.  
Oh no. That is a good question. What am I doing here?  
"I'm a Sphere Hunter.", I lied. "I got seperated my group."  
"A Sphere Hunter? But you look so young, ya!" Wakka said.  
I stand up and jump from the bed. Then I do the "Rikku pose." You know what I'm talking about.  
"Nothing's impossible for LeReTi!"  
What am I saying!? I am getting deeper into this mess.  
  
OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo End Chapter 2  
  
Lesca: And I'll stop there! Review please! Flames will be used to burn people who sent them. Ja ne!


End file.
